


something about richie

by sorryuser



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Comedian Richie Tozier, Dick Drunk Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Display of Affection, Reddie Are Horn Dogs, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Eddie, Soft Richie Tozier, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: eddie’s thought process
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie believes it has something to do with Richie’s dick.

That’s the only plausible explanation Eddie can come up with as to why when he gets into bed with a certain Richie Tozier he comes embarrassingly fast, as if he were some virgin in his teens that’s never been touched before. It’s Richie that makes him feel that way and it doesn’t help that Eddie’s so fucking into Richie making him come so many times in one night.

It could be the size of Richie’s cock, obnoxious and curved and filling Eddie up way too perfectly. Sometimes he just wants to scream, sometimes he does. Well, he intends to scream but it just comes out as a pitched whimper or whine that Richie teases while still pushing into Eddie, wiggling his hips as if Eddie can actually handle that in the moment. He rubs Eddie’s prostate as soon as he’s settled all the way in, bottomed out and waiting, and Eddie tries with all his might to hold back but he comes with another pathetic whine, embarrassingly fast.

But it never ends there. Richie’s a 40 year old man, he shouldn't have such impressive stamina and the ability to hold himself back as well as he does. But, he does. Christ, he **_does._** He outlasts Eddie every fucking time, so much so that he usually gets four or five orgasms (six, max) out of Eddie before he himself actually comes. He’s the cocky one, the starbound comedian, the one changing their positions and moving Eddie’s legs around because Eddie turns into a whimpering, twitching, heap of jelly so quickly.

And the dirty talk accompanied with the doggy-style position (Eddie’s personal favorite) doesn’t help either. Richie covers over Eddie’s back and say the filthiest shit in Eddie’s ear, telling him how pretty his hole looks stretched out around his dick or how pathetic he sounds, he’d poke fun at how fast Eddie comes and Eddie can’t escape these whispers because Richie would hold him down, box him in. And so, Eddie would come, again. Trembling and twitching and adding to that gross pool just beneath him.

It’s not his fault though, it’s just so good. He’s thankful, surprised that Richie turned out to be one of those rare talents that people spend years trying to find but never do. Richie makes it an art, he fucks Eddie as if he’ll never get to do it again. Just that could bring any man to tears. It does sometimes. Sometimes around the forth or fifth orgasm but always at the sixth. Eddie is so gone, high, he nears weeping from the pleasure. He’ll be hunched over on all fours, face pressed against the pillows, limbs all jelly-like. Richie behind him, fucking Eddie as if his life depended on it. And Eddie would barely be there around this time, curling in on himself as Richie does it once again and gets him there and Eddie can only sob and twist his fingers into the bedsheets.

Eddie hates that Richie knows how good (fucking amazing) he is. Eddie would go on and on about how he should calm down because it wasn’t that great and Richie would just laugh and smile, leaning back and looking at Eddie with this look, sensual and cocky, and then he’d pull Eddie close (keep a good grip around Eddie’s waist) and whisper into his ear all the dirty things Eddie pleaded for or how many times he came and Eddie would get hard and the cycle would start over. Richie would go on like the handsome bastard he is because he’s proud of himself, not everyone can get a man in his forties to whimper, plead, twitch, and tremble like a bitch in heat.

Maybe it’s because Eddie loves him so much. There were times Eddie believed he was in love once before but that doesn’t even compare to the way Richie makes him feel. If Richie ever decided to leave then Eddie knows he’d die alone because there’s no one else for him other than Richie. His heart belongs to Richie entirely. He feels at home with Richie, even when they’re on one of Richie’s comedy tours, wants to be with Richie all the time, always. Maybe that’s why Richie’s words, Richie’s touches, Richie’s love, Richie’s kisses, Richie’s dick, drive Eddie absolutely insane. Make him crazy. Make him want it all the time. Make him come a thousand and one times every time he gets his clothes off.

Eddie’s not complaining, though.


	2. something about eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie’s thought process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for this from richie perspective, so, here ya go!

Richie believes it has something to do with the sounds Eddie makes, or his petite butt, or his personality, or all of the above. All of the above works and would make the most sense.

They are the only reasons Richie can come up with as to why he holds himself back as well as he does. Why he likes to, well,  **_loves_ ** to make Eddie come as many times as he can in one night. He practically yearns to have Eddie whimpering and whining in bed, pulling at the sheets, begging for some type of mercy but not getting it because he’d be coming again and clenching around Richie and it would be so dirty and it would drive Richie absolutely wild. It’s all Eddie’s fault, really. It’s Eddie that gets him so determined and riled up and it certainly doesn’t help that Richie is so obsessed with making Eddie feel fucking amazing.

Now, it could be Eddie’s butt. Perky and pretty and small and honestly made to take Richie cock. Sometimes he just wants to eat Eddie out for days, but Eddie would swat him away, complain that it was disgusting and Richie would just have to silence him by shoving his tongue into his hole. And the way Richie's cock fits in his hole is beyond perfect. Like he said, all of Eddie was made just for him. Richie would almost come just by the sounds Eddie makes when Richie’s pushing inside him. And, of course, Richie would teases him, only because he likes the way Eddie tells him to fuck off while he’s being stretched out. And the moment Richie would bottom out, hands shoving Eddie’s shirt up just enough to grab his hips, Eddie would come, like a tradition, it always happens.

(Richie had asked him one night why he always came at that and he’d been answered by Eddie punching his arm and yelling, “It’s because your dick is so obnoxious that it hits my fucking prostate the second you push all the way in, dickwad!” He punches a laughing Richie some more until Richie was holding him down on the couch.)

But Richie doesn’t know how Eddie can come apart so many times in one night then be up and running the next day as if he wasn’t an entire mess the night before. But, he is. Christ, he  **_always_ ** is. And when he rides Richie, Richie’s sent to a whole nother dimension. Eddie would pull his hair, kiss his neck, drive him insane, but Eddie would be the one coming until he’s shooting blanks and can’t even raise his hips anymore. So, Richie would take it upon himself to push him onto his back and fuck him until he’s coming inside Eddie and Eddie’s whining about how disgusting and gross that is.

And Richie likes to talk, not because his whole job involves talking but because he likes the way Eddie reacts to what he says when Richie’s fucking him deep and whispering absolute filth into his ear. And he knows that Eddie loves when Richie fucks him doggy but those rare occasions where Richie has Eddie laid out on his back are ones he cherishes whole heartedly. Richie lives to hold Eddie while he’s fucking him, lives to burry his cock in Eddie and hear him mewl and feel him grab and watch his eyes flutter shut. And when Eddie comes again (this is why Eddie wears shirts when they have sex, it’s like a cum rag you can wear, creating that extra barrier because he isn’t so fond of coming on himself but Richie coming on him is something totally different and very welcomed) Richie’s in heaven with how beautifully Eddie clenches around him.

You could say it’s Richie’s fault, though. He’s just that good. He’s thankful that Eddie turned out to be one of the ones that can take cock so well, even one as annoyingly large as Richie’s. And Eddie takes it as if he’ll never get to take it again and Richie gives it to him as if Eddie will slip away from him tomorrow. That’s not the case, really, because Richie’s head over heels for the man and he’ll stay by Eddie’s side until Eddie pushes him away. It’s an art, really, making Eddie come so many times, sometimes he cries. The first time Eddie had cried, sobbed, Richie had no idea what the fuck to do so he just stopped moving altogether. That just made Eddie yell at him, plead a little bit, begging him to keep going, and Richie did what he was told, sending Eddie into another trembling orgasm.

Richie hates how Eddie doesn’t know how fucking pretty he looks and how fucking amazing he is. Richie makes sure Eddie knows these things at all times, even when they’re out, he pulls Eddie close and whispers into his ear, tells Eddie how beautiful he looked riding him last night, how he can’t wait to hear those pretty sounds Eddie makes again. And yeah, Eddie would shove him away, try his best to compose himself, but that would only lead to a quickie in the bathroom and some “emergency” coming up so they could make a quick escape. Eddie would look normal on the outside but on the inside he’d be going insane. And that’s when the night would really begin.

Richie thinks it’s because he loves Eddie so much. Richie doesn’t think he could be more in love with anyone as much as he is with Eddie, he’s never been in love with anyone, period. But, that’s because Eddie is the one and only love of Richie’s life. His heart and soul belongs to Eddie entirely, and Eddie can do whatever he wants with said heart and soul. Eddie is home, even when Richie drags Eddie along with him on one of his comedy tours, no matter where they are on this tour Richie’s at home when Eddie’s next to him. Maybe that’s why Eddie’s voice, his laugh, his whimpers, his touches, his pleads, his ass, his fucking eyebrow that creases in disgust at Richie’s jokes, drives Richie crazy. Makes him insane. Makes him want Eddie all the time. Makes him want Eddie to feel good at all times.

And Richie’s not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> got any reddie prompts you wanna send my way? comment them down below!


End file.
